Anime chat
by Goku Uchia
Summary: What happens when the Anime characters get hands on facebook.Lets find out


What do you think Sato why manager does not become fat by eating so much food?

I think Cuz she eats glow zero.

What is gl... ze...?

It's a product to get thin.

Can i use it 4 myself?

You're alredy of the right shape do you wanna become invisible?

It's very rude of you to say such bad things about maneger?

Orochimaru has joined the chat

I also eat glow slim to keep myself slim.

Sato:The maneger alwas eats I am only saying truth.

ERZA has jonna in

I have listened about you oru guy in wiki pedia.

Sato are you a vampire?

or gh... zom... or whatever.

Sasuke joins in

hump...

Good boy wanna join in

Wha! What are vampires ghosts and zombies doing in facebook was the one hell of a Sempai not enough for me. LoL

No Todoroki I'm not a gh.. or vam... or even a zom...

TODOROKI: good boy i wanna say u something O...M...G!

but you act like them and you are no different from them. HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

GIRAIYA joins in

Todoroki will you work 4 my book?

Sato:I do not drink blood nor do i eat brains so I'm noy like them in any way?

The saiyain prince joins in

I thought that Kakarot(Goku) is stronger than be even though he only have fun so I also thought of having fun so everyone BE PREPREAD TO FEEL MY WRATH!

Space Dandy joins in

YOU are such a cute BAB Todoroki.

Todoroki: um... um ...THA... tha... thankyou.

Sato have you seen HANNA MONTANA lately? He he...

Ojima has joined in

I thought it is very hard to find my girl of dreams even in my dreams so I got the idea of using Facebook.

Sato:I Don't like Hanna Montana and Space Dandy I will get you back for this!

Dandy : What is u problem if i love Todoroki.

Todoroki: WHAT!

Sato:huh...(Spechless) sato wents at Space dandy's home

Dandy guy Don't revel my secret or I'll beat you

Yuno:I got tired by killing people from cards so now I am learning how to kill people by using one of my hairs.

Dandy : Will you marry me?

Todoroki: let me thing .

Sato a guy is asking me 4 marriage what should i do shall i say OK hope that you answer.

Sato:Deny him he is a perv! I have read about him in wikipedia he alwas hang out wiyh Half Naked Girls named bo...!

Sailor Moon:Piccolo Of DBZ I'll get you back for destroing the moon Its my pride If you have the guts then show up!

TODOROKI: but i think he is nice ATLEAST better thanyou he doesn't hit girls.

Sato:What do you maen you can't go against the Light Novel!

Do you like me Sato?

I won't say see a ghost

WHAT ! YOU ARE SCARY I THINK I SHOULD ABSOLUTELY MARRY DANDY HE IS SO SWEET AND ADORABLE AND GENTLE TO GIRLS AND I THINK I

LOVE HIM BADLY. YOU EDIOT. YUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Sato:Okay okay I will not scare you so plese don't marry that Dandaa.

Haru joins in

I understand your feelings Sato

I am telling you it took me three months to propose my girlfriend Shizuku a study bug.

I am telling you the best way be gentle with her and in your next visit try to kiss her and i bet you it will work because i also did the same.

Sato:I'm not a happy go lucky person like you Haru.

Piccolo has joined in

Sailor Moon I don't have time to fight Clumsy girls like you humph...

Then it's very very difficult 4 you.

Sato:You don't need to give me love you are even younger than me.

The Ramen lover has joined in

I think Haru is right BELIEVE IT!

LOVE does not see age YOU OLD BRAT.

TODOROKI : Sato Dandy is sending his spaceship to see me . he say me he likes me alot and i am going too because i can't refuse him he is so sweet and gentle to me.

Sato:WHAT'D U MEAN I'M OF 20 I'M NOT AN OLD BRAT YOU SCUM! and Todoroki you can't just go away with Dandy leaving me Maneger and everyonelse.

Master Roshi has joined in

Jiraiya Space Dandy I think we should form our very own community the Community of

Why have you defined yourself pecularly.

Cuz I'm the one writting this.

Tell me the thruth.

I um...I'm telling the truth.

WELL i think i should marry Dandy because i don't have other lovers.

What DOU mean I'm not your Lover I just um... I thought you liked everyone of us together because when I say we will all have to leave the work one day or another you were sad and saying you want everything to be like this.

I have changed my mind and quickly answer what do you mean by you are my lover and then you suddenly stopped.

I think I gotta change my attitude too Space Dandy Please Don't Marry her I beg you.

TODOROKI: Answer my question!

Dandy: i can't leave her BOOBS areso cute.

Sato:What U mean U do not love her you are just doing this for her boobs you can get a thousand pairs of them in the sorry I red your question wrong.

DON't excuse me.

Dandy: i love todoroki badly.

And she is one in thousand pairs remember this.

What do you mean by That you can't just go against our respected Writers and Todoroki I like you got it I'm not Lying.

Dandy : i will go .

Todoroki: You are saying this because you are jelous you jelous bug.

Sato:I'm complaining about U to our writers Dandaa! and Todoroki I'll Complain about you also.

DANDY is offline.

Todoroki: Do whatever you like i am not changing my mind you.

Sato:(What is going on What should I do should I tell my Fellings totally Or should I just write Dandy's name in Jigoku Shoujo)Todoroki Please Change your mind I will Marry U instead.

Good Boy:Is it a love thread so sweet!LOL

The Sainyan Prince:What is going On here do This talk at some personal place Or else I'll burn everybody's love with my anger.

TODOROKI: Do you really love me that bad.

Sato:Yes I love you

The Saiyan Prince:Are YOU INSCETS WITH NO POWER EVEN LISTING TO ME!

TODOROKI: OK i am ready to change my mind 4 you. um...

Sato:Thank God!

The Saiyan Prince had destroyed bulma's laptop.

TODOROKI: I want to clear are you telling the ...

Sato:Yes I swear I'm telling the truth Please believe me

Chisato has joined in

Chisato:You have some work to do in our club

TODOROKI: Ok then i also LOVE YOU . I AM VERY SATO.

Sato:OK good night

Sato has logged out so as Todoroki.

Next morning Todoroki WAKED up and started chatting with Sato.

Sato you know i had a dream that um... that you said me that you loved me.

I don't know about your silly dreams.

Well thats very bad ithought it was real.

How could something like that be real?

Yeah i almost forgot that such rude person like you can't say someone i love you.

What The Hell!

Good Boy wanna join in

Did I have the same dream too what a coincedence!LOL

Dandy joins in

TODOROKI what have you decided about our marriage.

I think i can marry you.

Sato:I hate so many customores coming all at once.

The Sayian Prince had bought(snached) a new laptop.

You people don't do anything but talk about marriege!

Todoroki : What is your problem old brat uncle.

What do you mean Saiyans do not age so I'll have the same looks when I will become 90 what I had in the age of 18!

I am giving you a advice you old brat you are not fit 4 the internet!

Shun-chan Joins in

Please don't fight we should maintain peace in the world and be friends.

Erza wanna join in

Don't talk like a "FRAIDY MOUSE" YOU ediot. Be brave and strong.

Jellal joins in

ERZA! How can you talk with some other guy when i am PRESANT!

Sato:Todoroki where did you learned to say rude things suddenly.

The crow man joins in

The people always fight even though I died at the name of peace.

Todoroki: from you.

Sato:What I don't say rude things I only beat people and say about ghosts.

Todoroki: Dandy is sending me his e- mail to talk with me personally.

Sato:Then should I dance.

YOU ARE VERY RUDE YOU BRAT...(goes offline)

What can I do I have work You clueless swordsman(Offline)

Todoroki : you are a rude brat!

Kirito:I thought I was the highest ranked swordsman but I didn't saw you at the game world.

Todoroki: i... am... no...not...a swordsman...YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Sato:Yes right you are a swordswoman.

Todoroki: RUDE RUDE RUDE RUDE RUDE RUDE RUDE ... YUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!.

Good Boy:How rude you made her cry say sorry!

Sato:Like hell I won't say sorry and you yourself are an evil villain in the form of a childsh charecter.

Todoroki: Leave that rude guy Tobi he never understands my fellings YUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Sato:I won't say anything

Kodaka joins in

I thought that the neighbours club made by Yozora is not helping me in making friends by a good speed so I thought facebook can be faster than the club.

Todoroki: You are a rude guy Sato YUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

The Artist Joins in

Tobi what are you doing we have to catch the five-tails.

Sato:Crybaby Todoroki.

TODOROKI: YUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Why are you teasing me!

Shun-chan:People say me crybaby too even though I help everyone They often think I am a girl too Like example Chizuru.

Todoroki: WHY AREN'T YOU SAYING SOMETHING YUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Sato!.

Sato:I don't have time for this lets finish it.

Goku joins in

It was the line I used in my film the hero's revival did you stole it because my show is pretty old and many shows had stolen things from it.

Todoroki: Ok then i will suicide i have to take my sword out. YUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA GOOD BYE Sato FOREEVER!

Sato:Whow! you don't need to go that far!

Itachi:I have indirectly suicieded as well...

Todoroki : Will you cut my head 4 me YUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!.

Sato:Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! You can't suicide so eaisily.

The Saiyan Prince:If you wanna die then die why are you saying it to everyone so that they can save you.

Todoroki : Everyone wants me to die i am such a use less Ok i will suicide then. YUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

Sato:No don't suicide

Goku:Leave Vegita he acts hard from outside but I know he must good from inside.

Todoroki: But i am a useless swordsman and crybaby i have no right to live. YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!.

Sato:I didn't say you have no right to live + you always say I am rude did I said I will suicide and there are people thousand times more useless than you like Sakura Harano.

Tororoki: I am just too sensitive i wanna just die YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUU!.

Sato:The world is hard don't be too sensitive!

Shun-chan:You can't suicide because what others say you please don't die YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Todoroki : Shall i leave a suicide note. YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU.

Madara have joined in

No watch death note

Sato:Are you insance don't SUISIDE!

Good Boy:DON'T SUICIDE YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

The Saiyan Prince:Please suicide quickly you are taking a lot of time should I help you.

Todoroki: Ok i AM sorry i am suiciding quickly and you can help me out but letme cry first i am very sad to leave my

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYUUUUUUUUUUU

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

The Saiyain Prince:OK then say your prayers GALICK GUN!

Goku:I won't let you KAMEHAMEHA!

Sato:What Are you Doing!

Todoroki : Cuts her rist blood falls from her hand . Her mother screms and bandages her

Good Boy:I gotta do something Mankenque Sharigan (Teliports her sword to other dimension)

Sato:She has gone mad.

TODOROKI:YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

MOTHER I WANT TO SUICIDE.

The Saiyain Prince:Don't cry suicide quitly my royal ears hurt.

Goku:Vegita Somebody is gonna die because of you.

Good Boy:I Teliported her sword now she can't suicide.

Sato:Todoroki don't act like a kid!

Todoroki: CUTS her another hand with another knife.

Good Boy:Mankenque Sharigan(Teliports all the sharp and pointed objects from Todoroki's home to other dimension)

Nagato has joined in

Nagato:Rienne Regroth(Grows Todoroki's hands)

Sato:Todoroki I will get uncoinsious because of U.

The Siyain Prince:Why are you cutting your hands cut your neck apart!

Goku:Vegita you can't do this.

Todoroki wents to the terrace and jumps off aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!.

The Ramen Lover:Summing Justu Gamabunta(Gamabunta cathes Todoroki safely)

Sato:OKAY OKAY SORRY!

The Sayian Prince:WHY ARE ALL OF YOU SAVING THAT WORTHLESS INSECT!

Todoroki: I am not worthless and hangs herself.

The Crow Man:Fire-Style Phoinex Fire Shuriken(The Fire shuriken cuts the rope)

Sato:You're not a crybaby okay.

Dandy:Todoroki listen to me you can't waste your BOOBS by doing so how will i marry you if you suicide even i have decided the" RECEPTION PARTY"

Todoroki: (Clams down) OK i will not try to suicide i was just out of my senses i am very ashemed and i am sorry too except the sayian prince . um...um...um...

Sato:Thank Goodeness

Shun-chan:Everything is good now.

Souma joins in

Everthing is boooooooooooooooooooooooooooring! now.

Todoroki: YOU mean i should try to suicide again!.

Sato:Noooooooooooooooo!

Souma is offline and for some reasone in HOSPITAL!

Todoroki : I am very sorry that i troubled you so much.

Sato:OK

Todoroki : OK farewell Sato LOL!

Sato:Now we gotta go at Waganaria!

Sato is offline and so as Todoroki.

Frieza The Greatest Being IN The Universe has joined in

MY MY WHAT A LOVE TRIANGLE!

Todoroki- What will ur dream girl look like Sato.

Sato:Well her hair will be long and peanut coloured her age will be the same as me and she will also carry a sword.

Todoroki: It is very difficult to get such girls now a days.

Orochimaru has joined in

So I will be your dream girl if I die my hair and become younger

Sato:Hell no I know that you are just a sick old peodo you only macth the sword thing and nothing else + You are not even a if you look carefully you will find that girl easily.

Todoroki : (Thinking) (That girl's all features matches with me if that means Sato likes me no no no that can't be true because he said that he would leave this job

someday so he can't love me).Well that girl is me by any chance Sato well no no no that can't be true right well leave this.

Sato:It can be you it can also be someone else.

Todoroki: Give me the exact answer Sato.

Sato:Then it will be no fun right.

Todoroki: Means you are making fun of me!

Sato:Ofcourse NO!

So why are you not telling me.

Cuz that's a ?secret

Tell me !

Todoroki there is alwas a particular time to know something.

I want to know everything before time so tell me.

Chitanda has joined in

I want to know everything before time too.I'm curious!

Sato:Todoroki try to understand you must run on the right path of time or else A Cat-ghost comes from 22nd century to trouble chitand you go away.

Todoroki:I don't care give me the answer if i die also i want to know your biggest secrect.

Don't you know curiousity killed the waitress.

Started crying...

The Demon Of The Hidden Mist has joined

OMG Ur tears are greater than my water tsunamy Jutsu.

Sato:Don't cry so much like a HeHe HoHo!

Todoroki: Why aren't you telling me.

Sato:Cuz it would ruin the surprize.

Todoroki: i don't want any secrect.

Sato:Are you mad secrets are important in life don't you know the place with all smiles is never good for anyone.

Oh! the madest people are always the greatest Eienstien said that!

Like the people in Mental hospitals.

Afcros! Not like you hitting girls all the time.

Will the girls always be the one to hit in all animes There are times Men gotta do something too.

You are a bad person that doesn't change it.

Atleast I'm not fooled or slaved by anyone.

Means you fool me and slave me all the time!

No! Me and Souma fool you Maneger and Souma slave you.

I am talking about you.

But I'm talking about them.

I am talking about you.!

But I'm talking about them*400000000000000!

I AM TALKING ABOUT YOU *9oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

BUT I'M TALKING ABOUT THEM*900000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000!ANY NUMBER.

I am talking about you more thanyou are.

Good Boy has joined in

If you wanna be good then you must not fight or else end the fight in 1 sec like me and

Shun-chan has joined in

Friends must never fight it is really bad.

Satou:OK OK It's you.

So tell me who is the girl.

Sato:I said it just now.

I want the name.

Sato:Then I'm the winner.

No i am you said.

Todoroki You're an Idiot.

Thats not fair.

We have work to do.

I will not do.

Food Queen has joined in

Yachio bring me a Prafait

Sato:What!

I can't make prafait i am talking to Sato

But my stomach is more important than Sato

Sato:No your stomach is a huge trouble!

Sato i am the winner.

No I am!

Food Queen had eaten her laptop.

No i am.

No I am!

I AM !

I AM!400000

I AM SAYING MORE THANYOU ARE.

Sato I don't have time for such childish fights but I'm the winner.

No i am .

I AMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM.

I ammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm.

I'M SAYIN MORE THAN YOU ARE!

It's not fair.!

It is more fair than milk.

No it is not.!.

Sato is offline.

Todoroki : Started crying and Dandy comforts her.

Dandy says crying is not good 4 ur health.

Orochimaru has joined in

But crying is like music 4 my ears.

Dandy: YOU SHUT UP !

Orochimaru: HOW DARE YOU SHOUT AT ME YOU RUNT!

Just shut up you RASCAL!

You don't have the right to say me when to shut up you DAMN BRAT!

I have you Jerk!

I kill you DOG!

What a joke HAHA HE HE HOHO.

Good Boy.

Fight Somewhre else this is a place to be friends not fight.

Sato has logged in

Sato:Todoroki why do you always call this dandaa!

You went offline last night you idiot.

I think I should just follow the path of Sasuke.

WHO IS HE YOU IDIOT!

Don't YOU KNOW ABOUT NARUTO SHIPPUDEN IT IS THE WORLD'S 2nd MOST FAMOUS ANIME YOU FOOL!

I am not a fool!

I'M NOT A IDIOT TOO!*90000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000009000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

you ARE A IDIOT.

you ARE A FOOL.

I am not you are.

I'M NOT you ARE.

No you are.

NO YOU

You.

You!

u!

U!

u!

U!

u!

U!

i WIN.

NO I WIN YOU LOSE!

YOU HAVE COME HERE TO FIGHT WITH ME!

Humph

ANSWER ME !

Humph

ANSWER ME!

Humph

Orochimaru:The words seem quite familier.

It is familier

ANSWER ME SATO.

Humph

Dandy: Leave him he will always make you cry.

Orochimaru:I luv to hear people cry.

Humph

Todoroki: Ok Dandy i will do what you will say.

Then hurry and do!

Dandy then first a fall STOP CRYING and clamly hand the situation and also be brave don't be so soft the world is very hard cuz this is the DANDY WAY TO LEAVE. Understand now stop crying and boldly hand the situation.

Sato:Humph

Shorty has joined in

Don't fight again now makeup.

Todoroki: But i can't Dandy i love my friends very dearly so i can't be very tough to them.

Sato:Popora if you try to get between in others matters you will get even shorter.

Dandy: Friendship is good but esess is not if they don't care about you why should you.

The Ramen Lover has joined in

It is not like that if your friends are cold from outside they don't care about you from inside you must'n leave your friends.

But i am very sensitive.

Goku has joined in

It is okay to be sensitive but you could at least see that if your friend is good or bad from inside.

Todoroki: But i can't control my emotions.

The Pirate King has joined in

You can cry when you feel like but leaving your friend Cuz your emotions this easily is not good I have friends like Shakes who tried to kill me but We were able to makeup and are now BFF again.

Sato:The main charecters of the 1st 2nd and 5th most famous anime is advising you what are you Japan's Prime minister.

Todoroki: see again Sato is rude to me.

The Ramen Lover:Sasuke is alwas rude to me too but be are friends.

Goku:Vegita is to me but I never break friendship.

The Pirate King:Shakes for me + they all tried to kill us but the tree of us still have them as our friends Sato never tried to kill you.

What will happen if he tries to kill me someday and i am a normal human + a girl i don't have so much courage like you all.

Sato:I'll never go that far and you know that + I'm normal too.

Todoroki: I am talking to them not to you.

Goku:You should try and be bold I was able to gather courage to fight the demon king Cuz he hurted my friends as a 7 year old.

Luffy:It does'nt mean that if Ur a girl or a normal human you can't become courageous.

The Ramen Lover:Sasame who was a normal girl was courageous enough to go at the hideout of Orochimaru.

Todoroki:Then should i also go to the hideout of Orochimaru.

The Ramen Lover:I'm not saying you to go at Orochimaru's hideout just be able to face your friends.

Todorki: Then i should tell SATO that i am breaking the friendship.

Sato:Humph

Todoroki: WHAT IS THE MEANING OF HUMPHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Sato:Everything

Todoroki: Tell me the meaning.

Humph

The meaning.

Humph Why do you need to know it.

OK don't tell me.

Ok

Todoroki:...

This is Sasuke's Path

Todoroki:...

My ears hurt now.

Todoroki:YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

I'll just put on earplugs.

Todoroki:YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Behold the power of earplugs.

Todoroki:yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

This is the power of my frying pan.

OK YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Crybaby!

i am not a CRYBABY !

You Are.

OK you win i can't take it anymore my life is the worse i think i should end it i am the unluckiest person manager i have a request pelase take care of my sword it will always protect you.

Food Queen had joined the chat

Todoroki you can't just die you gotta make praafit for me now be happy with what you have and eat this cookie.

I have to die i will make you a robot beforethat it will make prafait4 u.

You need my permission B4 dieing Cuz you belong to me.

But i will not take any ones permission b4 dieing.

Ok then Goodbye my Property.

Goodbye.

Food Queen is offline.

Todoroki: Hangs herself.

Miku:Should I sing a sad song for this moment or Pankaj Udas.

Sato:Humph

Orihieme:Brings her to life again and says she should not die like this she should be brave.

Orihime: Cut ur e-mail and break ur friendship if it does't suit u no one of ur friends will help u when you will try to die.

Sato:What DU MEAN!

Todoroki: U mean all my friends are selfish

Orihime: Yes.

Sato:Do you even know who her friends are.

Todoroki:Ok you are right if i suicide also i will do it 4 myself and i will break all my friendship

Orihime: Yes.

Orihime is offline.

After that Todoroki hangs herself happily that she is not caring 4 her friends.

Kabuto:Edo Tensi Now girl You wasted one more life try to be a bit wieser the world is tough I was an Orphange Then I was made a spy and manipulated but when I got to knew too much and the people I helped tried to kill me but I never tried to sucide now Be brave and wise.

Todoroki: OK i will not suicide i will only break my friendship with Sato.

Kabuto:OK

Sato:I am breaking it before you are.

No i am.

Ok you are.

OK.

Dandy: When will you marry me then.

When do u want to.

Ok i will tell u the date tomorrow.

Ok Good Night Dandy LOL.

GoodNight lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol.

Erza Scarlet: Hey who are you Goku you are my new facebook friend!.

Goku:I'm a sayain from earth and the main charecter of Dragon Ball Z.

Erza: Then i should call you my Grandfather Go ! Oh! i mean grandpa.

Goku:I'm not that big in age also but Your writer was my fan.

Erza: What about "UNCLE Kun"GRA! oh! Imean uncle kun.

Goku:Ok that's right.

Erza:So who are your best friends.

Goku:Vegita, Piccolo, Krillen, Yamcha, King Kai ,Tein Etc. What about you.

Erza: They are Natsu, Lucy, Gray and Je! WELL LEAVE HIM i have only three Best friends and not any fourth.

Goku:Ok but who is this Je anyway.

Jellal Ferandis joins in with his companions

Why don't you want to talk about me Erza.

Companions: Just leave her.

Goku:Leaving a friend is bad

The Sayain Prince Is comming

Who Cares about friendship all that matters is power

Jellal: Scolds his companions Uncle Goku well Erza means MORE THAN A FRIEND to me! and i am not giving any respect to you VEGITA!.

Erza: Wh..at (gone speachless).

Goku:Then what is More than a friend.

Vegita:Brat! you gotta respect me Cuz your writer was ur fan and Kakarot it is very simple More than a friend means POWER!

Jellal: I AM NOT GONNA RESPECT YOU U RASCAL! and uncle Goku more than a friend means LOVE.

Erza: Why are u telling everything it's kind of embrassing.

Goku:Is Love really more important than friend I love food too but not more than friend.

Vegita:Who are you calling Rascal you F**KING IDIOT.

Jellal: You are a FUC( BEEP) (Beep) and i am sending you a ROMANCE DRAMA read it and tell me.

Vegita:YOU YOU (BEEP) **** (Beep).

Goku:I don't get it why Did they touch each others my lips and If Miyako and Hirono were feeling hot enoung to be naked then why were they Taking a bedsheet.

Jellal: I am sending you another book.

Goku:I'm feeling Gross.

VEGITA is in a lot of pain after wacthing EF Oppenents use this attack againgt him next time insted of Univarsal Or Cosmic blasts and he is offline.

Erza : Interesting.

Jellal: Uncle Goku you are bigger than me and married too than why don't you know this and don't you try it out with you wife.

Goku:I thought Marriage is eating food and I won't do something this yuckkie.

Jellal: It Is't yuckkie man!.

Erza : SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON.

Goku:I think it is.

Hirono:This means I can defeat people like Vegita Sasuke and Tomoe with this.I am A super manga Artist cum Shochia cum Yojo

Kakashi:This is not that dangerous also.

Jiraya:Hirono are you to Cowards to hesitate from showing what was happening under the bedsheet!

Erza: JUST SHUT UP YOU FUCKING EDIOT YOU BOTH KAKASHI AND YOU J...I...R...A...Y...A.

Kakashi:What'd I even did.

Jiraya:MUHUHAHAHAHAHAH!

Goku:Things are worsing please don't fight.

Erza: YOU DID WHAT! YOU BOTH ARE PERVERTS I DON'T CARE OPEN OR CLOSE!.

Jellal: Stop fighting Erza please.

Jiraya:Yo're Underestimating me I'm not an odinary pervert I'M A BIG ONE.

Goku:We know that

Roshi:Jiraya my friend how are you doing.

Erza: SOO WHAT CAN YOU DO TO ME U EDIOT OLD PERV!.

Jellal: I am begging u Erza just stop it.

Jiraya:I'm Fine Roshi it is good that we are The second most famous perverts in the world.

Erza: ANSWER ME!.

Jiraya:OK OK I'M SORRY.

Roshi:Yes we are at second because of the perverts of green green who even dirnk the bathing water of girls.

Erza: Ok i spare u.

Jellal: Whats going on Hey companions give me a massage.

Erza: What!.

Goku:Whaaaat! Are they your companions or slaves.

Jellal: Any problem uncle Goku and Erza.

Erza: AFCROS I HAVE A PROBLEM AND YOU KNOW WHY!.

Goku:No Its there own free will to obey you or not to obey you.

Erza: I still have a problem!.

Jellal: But why?

Goku:What is the problem anyway it should be fine if they are not under the age of 14

Erza: You two won't be able to understand my fellings.

Goku:Okay

Jellal: I think i have a headache companions give me a help.


End file.
